The exemplary embodiments relates to a stud bolt assembly for coupling two electrical conductive members to each other and also relates to an electrical junction box equipped with the stud bolt assembly.
In related art, an electrical junction box to be used for a wiring operation in a motor vehicle utilizes a stud bolt to couple an electrical power input terminal to an electrical power supply bus bar. The stud bolt is installed in the electrical junction box. The electrical power input terminal and electrical power supply bus bar are secured to the stud bolt by fastening a nut onto the stud bolt, so that these two electrical conductive members are electrically connected to each other.
The stud bolt is fixed in the electrical junction box before hand by means of press fitting or insert molding. Such structure is disclosed in, for example, JP 8 (1996)-9535 A or JP 10 (1998)-80039 A.